The Interview
by Snipermeow is evil
Summary: A year after Daiki and Meimi get together their school paper does an interview with them for an all-important Valentine's Day Special. Just a little look into their relationship, cute fluffball with very little substance. Read at your own peril.


I walk briskly down the dull colored corridor from my classroom into the teacher's lounge where our school-paper's newsroom is located. I feel a little bit nervous, after all, this is probably the biggest interview anyone's ever done for a school paper. Ever.

I am going to do a Valentine's Day special.

The idea was to interview different couples at our school. The idea then culminated when Sakuma, the editor of our paper, suggested our main couple be THEM. Namely, Meimi Haneoka and Daiki Asuka Junior. Not only are they possibly the most beloved couple of our school but they also have the most interesting story. Even though it all happened last year, it's still very much the centre of our schools gossip.

How Asuka Junior found out the real identity of the thief Saint Tail who had so long eluded him, and found out that it was the girl he'd been in love with all along. The girls swooned over this forbidden romance that finally came to fruition after he caught her, literally. She was falling down from a building after having saved his life and in the process revealed her identity.

You can see how I'm not exactly calm. This is a big deal for me, this is going to go on my resume and I want to be a reporter!

Anyway, I am just outside the door now and I click on my dictaphone, I don't want to miss a single syllable, even though they're my classmates and I see them every day and I sort of know what most they're answers will be anyway, this is just too damn important to me.

Well I best open the damn door, courage now, this has to be done. I can't hang outside here forever. I brush my hair out of my face and suck in a quick breath...opening the doors. Looking inside I see...

"Meimi, stop it!" "Aww but why Daiki you look so cute with your hair a bit ruffled up!" Ahh leave it be! We're IN school for crying out loud! I have to look presentable if I don't want points taken from me!" "You're no fun, maybe I'll just go see if Sawatari wants to hang out" She sticks her tongue out at him and stands up, ready to leave. He grabs her hand and pulls her back onto his lap. "You're not going anywhere, plus, he's way more protective over his hair than I am!" Meimi giggles and smooths his hair out. He tightens his arms around her a bit, then looks up and sees me.

He blushes slightly but doesn't ask Meimi to move. "Hey there Rina!" Meimi yells at me happily when she notices me standing in the doorway. "Hey Meimi-chan, Hey Junior, are you guys ready for this then?" I say my voice shaking a bit more than I want it to.

"Sure!" Meimi says enthusiastically, she's always so cheery, sometimes it can get a bit annoying but we're friends now and I've learned to ignore it when she's a bit overly excited.

Asuka Junior nods at me. Meimi slides of his lap and sits on the chair next to him, he looks a bit disappointed but then he turns his attention back to me. "So, how are we going to do this thing?" He asks, a bit nervous too.

"Well, I have a few questions ready but I thought we could sort of just chat around the questions, I don't want this to be too Q&A, I sort of want it to have a life of its own if you know what I mean." "Okay Rina, we'll try our best!" Meimi says smiling and giving Asuka Junior a reassuring look. He was probably more nervous than he let on to.

"So, how long have you guys been together officially?" I'm surprised when Asuka Junior is the one to answer this one " Since the 3rd of May last year." Meimi looks at him surprised. "I didn't know you remembered the date!" She looks a bit misty eyed, he takes her hand in his and smiles a smile that's not completely without self-approval. "What made you decide to get together, and I want an answer from both of you!"

Meimi looks serious for the first time since I can't remember when. "When that woman had him trapped in that tower, I realized that none of my hang ups mattered, that I just wanted him to be in my life and that I needed him to know how I felt about him..." again her eyes seem to glisten dangerously as if she were just about to cry but she looks like she's going to be able to control herself. Asuka Junior has been looking at her while she speaks, with a grave expression on his face. Now it's his turn to speak.

"Well, it's not every day that people end up together through such dramatic means as we did. I always knew I liked Meimi more than any of my other friends but I was just really worried she would reject me, plus we always fight, I don't know what it is we just rile each other up, even now we still do. It's just now we get to make up in more...fun ways," He says wiggling his eyebrows, punctually receiving an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Meimi.

"Ouch! Well, to answer your question I decided while I was locked in that damn tower that I needed to put aside my childishness because if I didn't ask Meimi out someone else would and then I wouldn't even have a chance with her." He looks at her adoringly, it almost makes me a little sick, but I steel myself from the feeling, this IS the Valentine's Day special...I have a job to do.

"What is it that attracts you to each other, what do you like in the other person" Asuka Junior brusts into a giggle. Very odd. " Well just look at her. She's gorgeous, I think any male would agree it's quite impossible not to feel at least a BIT attracted." He laughs whole-heartedly and Meimi blushes madly. "Daiki! Will you please stop that you're embarassing me!" She whines cutely.

"Heh, I mean every word but I suppose it's her macho attitude, she's such a damn tomboy and I always liked a challenge. I think it's just the way she gets under my skin. Even when I'm ticked off at her, which isn't seldom, I don't think about anyone else near as much. She's literally always in my mind. I can't help it I'm obsessed!" He says half joking, half not. She doesn't look to happy for a moment there but then she smiles teasingly.

"You next" I prompt her. "Hmm what I like about Daiki...let me think...uhhhh" "Hey!" he yells mock-offended. "Okay okay I'll do it! It's just so not us to be this mushy...well in public anyways. I uhm. I suppose I just like his honesty. Sometimes it's a bit brutal and he's shit (can I say that in the school paper?) with words, he'll say the best things in the worst ways but he'll always tell you the truth. Also he works hard, he's kind and well...he's kinda..." "What's that Mei-chan I didn't hear you!" He says trying to goad her. "I SAID YOU'RE KINDA HOT!" She yells and then hides her face behind her hands.

I shake my head. These two are nuts. They suit each other. To think that last year I was trying to steal him from her. Kinda glad that didn't work out. My mind wanders somewhere it's not meant to be. To a certain blonde photographer...but there's nothing going on with us really and I have to keep my mind on this interview. I should have stuck with the Police-Woman career choice. Oh well.

"I was asked to keep the interview clean by the school, otherwise I'd have you elaborate on that comment. To my next question though. You're going away to college next year Meimi but Junior is going to stay here and go to the police academy. How are you feeling about that? Have you talked about how you'll make it work out?" I bite my lip, hoping this won't be a sore spot for them.

Meimi's eyes grow a bit dimmer, she seems sad, Asuka looks determined. "We've talked about this quite a bit. Meimi is going to be in Osaka and I'm going to be here but we're going to talk on skype every day and we're going to go back and forth whenever we can...she's always going to come back for holidays and if I ever have a long week-end I have a cousin in Osaka who'll let me stay. We're going to make it work." He says.

The sheer force in his voice makes me believe they will. Plus, no one would go through what they went through just to give up. "Well here's my last question then, lets wrap this up before next period starts. What does the future look like for you two, where do you see yourselves in ten years?" "Together" they say in unison...which is kinda creepy. Then they look at each other baffled and giggle. "Wow, that was freaky" She says. "Well, I hope we'll have survived school and both gotten a job and if we're still together at that point, and I really hope we will, I hope we'll be able to start a family." She reveals to me calmly. He nods in agreement.

"Well, I wish you guys all the luck in the world, you sort of belong together. So Meimi how about we go to the mall after school...I feel like bailing on math home-work tonight?" "Yeah me too" "Uhm girls, you know it's due tomorrow right?" She pokes him in the side of the head "Party pooper"

"How about this then Junior, you help us with math and we treat you to an ice-cream at the mall?"I interject. "I'm starting to think this is the only reason you're with me Mei..." "mmm...possibly" she winks and then she stands up, grabs his hand and drags him out of the room. "Come on! We'll be late for English!"

I follow them in a hurry, not wanting to be late myself. When I come into the hallway I see her leaning against him and passing by I hear her tell him "Your math skills and the fact that you're hot..." She gives him a kiss and then keeps dragging him to class..he just smiles stupidly.


End file.
